This invention relates generally to road finishers and more particularly to road finishers having a plurality of automatic control systems thereon for controlling various functions to be performed by the machine.
The invention further relates to a road finisher having traveling gear and a series of units which are used for the consolidation of preferably warm packing material, a control panel being provided with control elements via which desired values relating to the travel and/or the individual units of the road finisher can be entered in corresponding open-loop or closed-loop control circuits which are each provided for a specific open-loop or closed-loop control task, the open-loop and closed-loop control circuits each communicating with associated sensors or actuators.
Such a road finisher is known from DE 41 41 592 A1, in accordance with which document a control console is arranged on the road finisher and can be connected to electronic control circuits for different functions, such as straight-ahead travel, constant advancing speed or cornering with adjustable speed. In this context, the control circuits are matched to the individual function, so that, in the event of a failure, appropriate spare parts must be available for replacement purposes. Apart from this, replacement is necessary. In particular if warm packing material (asphalt mixtures) is used, problems may arise especially as a result of cooling and hardening of the packing material in the area of the road finisher if the replacement takes too long, in particular if appropriate spare parts first have to be obtained.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.
The object of the invention is to provide a road finisher of the type mentioned at the beginning, with which faults in open-loop and/or closed-loop control circuits can be eliminated easily and quickly.